Ranma and the Matrix
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: Ranma's expanding mind causes him to see the truth that something is not right with the world.


Chapter 1

Ranma sat in his usual meditation pose, upside down, and began to reach out with his aura. He could feel the plants, the animals, even the air moving around him. Doing this always brought him a kind of peace he'd rarely known in his day to day life. He and his father had traveled from one corner of the world and back again, then repeated this until they'd seen almost everything the world had to offer and learned every variation of martial arts there was. Everywhere they went, they picked up new martial arts skills. Of all the skills he'd learned though, his meditation trick was his favorite.

He'd gotten good enough at it that he could reach out and find friends, relatives, and even strangers miles away. As he looked around for someone to watch, he noticed something wrong with the air. As he watched, he noticed a few drops of rain falling. At least he thought they were falling until he realized they were going the wrong direction and heading upwards. Puddles on the ground were drying up as the reverse rain went up.

A strange truck rolled up to this area and within seconds, they sprayed the area with an odd liquid stuff, causing the rain to fall again as it was supposed to. They men either wore hazard suits or black work suits. He continued to watch when one of the agents turned and appeared to be looking directly at him.

'They can see me?' His mind reeled at the possibility. He continued to watch to make certain. As he did, the agent that looked in his direction had an angry look on his face and was radioing something to the others. Ranma's heart stopped when he heard.

"Someone is watching us. Find him and... take care of the problem."

Ranma pulled his mind back to his body as fast as he could, but the speed he traveled caused him to collapse into himself.

'Where am I? He tried to feel his back back out of his body when he noticed that there were two sets of feelings. One was from his real body, but where was the second one coming from. It felt warm and comforting, yet somehow evil at the same time. It also felt as if this body was actually his real body. He struggled to decided and finally his curiosity got the best of him and he went.

He tried to open his eyes and found that his eye lids barely seemed to function at all. When he did get the open, the light from around him nearly blinded him. There was an obstruction of some kind keeping him from breathing right and he found an odd tubing going down his throat. As he pulled it out, he gagged and hurried to take a deep breath once the intrusive tubing was out. He blinked some and noticed that his eyes still hurt.

'Why do my eyes hurt!' Before he could come up with an answer to that question, he felt a machine grab him by the neck. He tried to fight back, but his arms wouldn't respond. He just ended up flailing about as the machine that grabbed him unscrewed something from the back of his head. Once it was out, it flew off and didn't seem to care if Ranma was left to run free.

- - - - -

"Sir, I've detected movement within the Matrix." Morpheus approached the operator on duty.

"Very curious," Morpheus commented aloud to himself. "Get a lock on this signal if you can."

"Already done."

"Good job son." he patted the shoulder of the young operator. It was his first mission, but he was showing a lot of promise already. It was a nearly impossible task to locate a person without a tracer. He'd have to make special mention of this later. For now, he focused on the unexpected retrieval they were about to embark on.

- - - - -

Ranma looked around carefully and did his best to stay calm. The feeling of being Alice didn't suit him. However he was glad to have the device out of his head. 

Before Ranma could thank his lucky stars for small favors, he heard a flushing sound and was sucked down a tube. As the ride ended, he landed in a pool of water. He started to think of how well he would be able to swim in his current condition when he noticed something flying over head.

The strange craft stopped just above him and opened a door on the bottom. The arm reached down and scooped up Ranma's muscle-less body and brought him up safely. His mind barely registered that the water he was in was quiet cold since his nervous system was shot.

When he was aboard the ship, a group of people gathered around him helping him out of the iron hands grip. They gave him towel to cover his naked body with and did their best to carry him to the medical bay. Ranma's mind protested and demanded answers that he didn't have.

"Where am I? What's wrong with me?" A tall black man came up to him and patted him on the shoulder gently. "You're on my ship and you're body's muscles have atrophied. We can fix you though."

Ranma barely heard what the man said, but he did find comfort from the voice he heard. It was like a fatherly voice. Despite his surroundings, Ranma felt a sudden rush of peace like the kind he got from his meditation and knew it would all work out somehow.

- - - - -

Hours later, Ranma woke with a start. His eyes hurt. He wonder why, but realized that this was not a new problem and he was not where he thought he should be. He could tell at least his muscles didn't feel quiet so horrid.

'I still can't figure out where I am. I recall falling into water and being grabbed by a... a... ' He knew what it looked like, but it was still more then he could handle so far. 'After it raised me up, I think I blacked out, but I remember a gentle voice. I wonder who that was?'

As if to answer his question, the door to Ranma's room opened and the man he remembered hearing stepped through. 

"How are you feeling?" Morpheus gently asked.

"Like I'd been made into spaghetti then boiled alive, then sewn back together after the mistake had been realized, but other then that, I'd say I'm terrible."

"I was wondering, if you might tell me who you are and how you managed to get out?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome and I'm not sure what you mean. How did I get out of what?"

"Ah, my name by the way is Morpheus and I was referring to the matrix of course. Did someone give you a red pill?"

"Nah, I don't do drugs."

"It's not a drug, it's part of a tracer program designed to interrupt the input and output carriers of a person and help us lock on to his body. If you didn't use that, I'd like to know how you got out."

"I'm still not sure what you mean by out, but I can tell you what happened just before I got here." Morpheus nodded to continue and Ranma went over the last 10 minutes he remember before arriving in his current location.

"What you saw was a glitch in the program. I am amazed though that you were able to stretch your mind that way."

"It's just a trick I picked up on during my training journey."

"I'd love to hear about it later, however I suspect you'd like some time alone. I'll be back to get you in eight hours. We'll begin training then."

'Great, more training. Not sure what they could teach me that I haven't already learned hiking around the world or from my mom's home schooling. Guess there's only one way to find out.' Ranma assumed the position of meditation and decided to see if he could do it here. At first, he couldn't find his center.

Before long though, he reoriented his senses and found it. He felt his chi burn as he pushed outwards on it. The sensation died out before long and his mind began to expand. He reached out like he'd done dozens of times and found things that amazed and frightened him.

The crew was a motley one. Very post-apocalyptic, almost like a horror movie he saw with Akane. He also recalled that she'd hit him later that day for picking that movie, but he loved it. This however was a lot more frightening then the film and he wish there was an exit he could simply walk through to escape it all.

Ranma looked over each of the crew members and noticed that they all seemed to be as frightened as he was, if not more so. The only one that was calm was the black man that had entered his room a while ago. He felt around the man to see what he could learn. As he listened, he heard one of the others call him by the name Morpheus.

As the group talked, two more people entered the room. Like Morpheus, these two seemed to be calms in the face of disaster. He quickly heard their names. Trinity and Neo. Morpheus' feelings of hope seemed to swell when the two walked into the room and he noted they began to talk about him.

"How did he free himself?"

"I've heard of it happening a couple of times, yet I've never actually seen it until now. It's known as Self-Sustentation."

"Do you think he's a threat Morpheus?"

"No, I don't think so."

Ranma decided he'd heard enough and wanted to find out more about what was outside. He reached out and saw something horrible. Fields of babies in strange pinkish sacks. There were large metal hands reaching out and picking the new born children off like fruit and placing them in capsules.

He saw a dead person's body being liquefied and watched as the liquid went into the bodies of other people. He tried to get his mind out of there and went to the sky to see the moon to calm him, but when his mind reached there, the last horror he could stand was revealed. The sky was black. Ranma couldn't see the stars or the moon or even the sun. His mind recoiled and came crashing back into his body.

As he woke up, he wept and prayed that what he saw was a delusion, that somehow he'd messed up the meditation. He knew in his heart though that this was all true. With no one around, he did something that he'd never done before. He curled up into a ball and wept himself to sleep.

- - - -

Before Morpheus could return, Ranma straightened himself out and made certain that no one could tell what happened. He'd just finished checking himself when Morpheus walked in.

"It's time. Follow me."

Ranma quickly fell into line as the Morpheus lead him to a different room. This room had several different chairs set up with odd looking wires running to and from them. Morpheus pointed to one of the chairs and he sat.

"So what kind of training were you talking about earlier?"

"Just your basic stuff like Martial Arts. We have the ability to upload into your mind every known fighting technique ever created."

"Sounds nice, but I'll pass. I already know every martial arts style there is to know."

"You think you can fight? Show me."

"Challenging me eh? Bring it on!"

Ranma laid back in the chair as he was instructed and for a second, he felt a sharp pain as they inserted the jack into his skull, forcing his eyes closed. As he opened them, the immediately noticed they were now standing in a traditional Japanese Dojo. It was lot like the one the Tendo's had, only it wasn't as wide or long, but it was a lot taller. Perfect for his fighting style.

As he wondered how his body would handle the stress of his normal fighting, he noticed another interesting piece of information. His body was a bit different. It was like it was before this nightmare began. He felt the top of his head and all of his hair was there like it should be. He flexed his muscles trying to get a feel for his limits and was surprised when he figured out that his body was as strong as his inner energies.

He couldn't wait to see what this meant for the fight they were about to have. Morpheus bowed politely and signaled for Ranma to start things off.

'Better go easy on the old guy' Ranma started with simple set of punches and kicks. Morpheus had no trouble blocking everyone of them. 'Good, now it's time to take it up a couple of notches.'

He quickly increased his speed and Morpheus managed to keep up. In fact, Ranma was happy to see that Morpheus was still not using everything he had. 'Let test his max speed.'

Ranma used chest nut speed punches and almost everyone of them made contact. Morpheus was forced to back up for a breather.

"How'd you move so fast?"

"Saotome family secret..." Ranma figured it didn't hurt to lie since the idea of a 300 year old martial artist seemed like something no one should have to think about. "Want to see that move at full speed?"

"Full... Speed...?" Before he could stop Ranma, he was hit with over five thousand punches in the time it took to blink an eye. He noticed something odd though. Despite the number of punches, none of them seemed to hurt very much.

"Very fast, but without power behind them, your not going to do much damage."

"I know that. I pulled all of my punches I used against you. Got to admit, I was surprised at how fast I was able to move. Normally I could only do about one or two thousand. Heck I feel like I could have done more if I didn't take the time to pull them."

Morpheus thought his jaw would hit the floor like a cheap cartoon, but kept his composure. He came at Ranma again, determined that Ranma's luck was a fluke. Ranma on the other hand simply dodged, blocked, and moved backwards.

'I've almost got him cornered. Just a few more steps and he'll have no where else to go. There'  
Morpheus put everything he had into his attack. He thought he had it, but his whole world began to twist and turn. Before he knew it, he was tossed violently through the roof of the dojo. As he came crashing back down, Ranma made certain to catch him to minimize the damage.

"You fought well." Ranma told him as they hit the ground. "But I'm the best at anything martial arts. Well, almost..." Ranma hesitated as he recalled the numerous battles with Cologne and Happousai that nearly ended his life more then just a few times.

Morpheus came to his senses and realized Ranma was telling him the truth about not needing anymore fighting knowledge. It was time for the next test. If Ranma could do this, then he knew that they'd have a powerful ally in the fight against the machines. Of course the fact that no one had ever succeeded on their first try meant Ranma would have a hard time.

"In this next test, you'll be required to realized that not all of the rules of the world are set in stone. In fact, all of the rules can either be bent or broken all together. What you think of as your body in here is nothing more then a computer simulation. There are no muscles, no flesh. Around you, you may feel air, there's nothing. Just a simulation. They way your body reacts to the simulation is all in your head. If you think you'll fall, then you will. If you know you'll make it, then you will make it. However, you must believe so during the entire jump or you will fall. Do you understand?"

"I think I kind of do."

"Do you really?" Morpheus turned, ran to the edge, and leaped. His body hurtled over the gap and landed with a thud on the other side. He turned to yell at Ranma, "We'll see how ready you are in a minute."

Ranma went over what he heard and started to wonder if he should take this jump like he'd taken any other or if this was some kind of trick. He felt his body's energies build and knew this was just another jump for him. He'd jumped farther and higher for that matter so he wasn't worried at all. He pushed his energy through his legs and to Morpheus' amazement, Ranma landed gracefully next to him.

"That was interesting. By the way Morpheus, who made the Matrix any way? Was it the Chinese? I always figure no good ever came of them! Or maybe it was the Russians!..."

"Actually, it was the machines."

"Machines? like a washing kind?"

"No, these machines come various shapes and sizes and the only constant thing about them it their danger to everyone around them. A long time ago, man created AI and gave birth the a breed of machines that could think and act just as humans do. At first it was good, but eventually the machines rebelled against us and threatened to wipe us out. We're still not certain when, but we knew we're the ones that scorched the sky."

"What were they thinking! Doing that hurts the earth!"

"At the time, the machines were powered by the sun and it was thought that without it, they'd simply deactivate. However, the machines quickly figured out that the human body can produce more then enough bio energy to meet their needs and soon they began grow us like crops." Ranma thought back to what he saw in his meditation and dread filled him. It was true and he knew it now. "The Matrix is actually a computer program designed to keep the minds of people active and thus keeping the body alive. This is how they turned you from a human to a double a battery."

"Is there any way to end this once and for all?"

Before Morpheus could answer Ranma's question, his cell rang.

"We're going to have to pull you guys. Squids have locked onto our position." The operator told them franticly The world disappeared and Ranma eyes opened to the grayish colors of the ship. Everyone was scrambling to try to shut down all the systems. A blue shimmer caught his eye and he saw three things that looked like squids.

'These are what's scaring them so much. I'm gonna have to have a look at them for myself.' Ranma flexed his arms, judging on if they could with stand a fight if he needed them to. He felt they were extremely weak and wouldn't damage more then a wood beam without his chi, which sadly wasn't fairing much better. 'Damn, I'm still not at 100 percent. Guess I'll have to rely on my Ki attacks.'

- - - - -

No one noticed that Ranma wasn't among them until it was too late. Ranma walked casually outside.

'Yuck, the air does taste stale after all.' He thought back to his meditation and part of him wept at the realization that everything else he saw might have been true as well. He would have given in to those emotions again if the situation allowed. Unfortunately, he had to defend the weak. It was his duty as a martial artist.

It didn't take long before the first of the squids came into view and Ranma could se they were made of metal. Some kind of robots. The other two came into view just as the first one locked on to Ranma position. Ranma had to quickly judge his emotions and realized he wasn't feeling very confident. Drawing on the only emotion he'd felt all day, he gathered his Ki together.

"Shi Shi Höködan!" The energy of the depression that had built up in him through his day came out and went up in a huge ball. Normally, Ranma felt an odd peace flow over him as all of his emotions shot out of him with the Shi Shi Höködan blast. This time though, the energy rips it's way out of him causing Ranma to fall to one knee. The squids sensors never gave them enough time to escape before the were crushed under the blast. When it reached Ranma, his emotional level was still zero and the massive blast passed through him, doing no extra damage at all. Ranma fell the rest of the way since he'd over-estimated what his body could do and he passed out.

- - - - -

Ranma's mind began to dream and he saw the scorched sky again. He wondered how it got like that,  
but part of him didn't care. He started to realize that he'd passed out. Out of all the times he'd done that move or the Möko Takabisha, he'd never passed out, but this was the first time he'd ever really done that move apparently. Ranma started to fight the blackness and regain control of his body. If he didn't wake up soon, he'd have no way to defend himself if more of those squid things attack. Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes and found he'd been carried back into the ship. Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo sat near him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Good, you've awakened at last." Before Morpheus could finish, Trinity interrupted.

"What the hell are you? How did you do that... what ever it was?"

"It's just an ancient trick used by miners for the last 3000 years of Chinese history, of course."

"3000 years, but the Matrix was only estimated to be 200 years old." Morpheus told Ranma, a bit concerned by what this meant.

"The move works by using the Ki when it is very heavy, or depressed. Once the person's Ki is heavy enough, he gathers it into his hands. To do the ultimate, you have to toss it high into the air and let gravity pull it down onto your opponent. The down side is in order to not be effected, your emotions have to remain blank. I did that, however I think I underestimated how depressed I was and over estimated my body, that's why I passed out. That and the odd sensation of burning that followed the tossing of the blast."

"What your saying sounds impossible. I've never even seen anything like that while in the Matrix and now we're in the real world. That tells me that what you did was simply not possible."

"If I could go back in, I could introduce you to a group that make the impossible seem probable every day. I'll miss Akane the most though. I really was in love with her though I never said as much to her."

Part of his mind told him to denied what he'd just said, but with all the chaos that was happening since he was torn from his everyday life and thrust into this one, he realized that part of the depression he used for the Shi Shi Höködan, came from a single thought. That he would never see her smile again. If he could see her just once more, he'd make certain to tell her the truth this time.

Ranma was pulled out of this own thoughts as he heard Morpheus yelling about going to broadcasting distance. The crew kicked into gear and lurched forward and began it's trip.

"I need to warn you before we go in that there are hunter programs known as Agent that patrol the Matrix. Their job is to make certain everything is running correctly and to keep out intruders."

"Intruders?"

"Yes, like us."

"What are we doing again?"

"We're going to enter the Matrix. By the way, what area are you from?"

"Nerima. It's a distract of Tokyo."

"Operator, I think we're going to need a language upload. Make it Japanese."

"Ten Four Morpheus. We're almost at the broadcast level. Time for you guys to get seated." The operator said seriously and turned back to his work station.

"Hey Morpheus, is there any way to help the others escape?"

"Yes, however, we need to find them first and then arrange to have then meet one at a time. This way we won't have to risk loosing one due to not being there to pull them from the water. Plus we'll need to set up the equipment inside the Matrix without being spotted. It would be a good idea to think of the first person you want to release so we can prepare.

'Who do I want to help free first? I know I really miss Akane. Maybe...' He let his mind stall on that though. 'I going to free her!'

"Akane!" he called out.

"Who's Akane?" Morpheus asked. Ranma blushed a bit when he realized he shouted that out loud.

"Well, she's the girl I'm engaged to."

Hours later, Ranma's mind was injected into the Matrix. He stood tall and looked at the familiar surroundings of Nerima. The first thing he checked was to make certain Kuno was no where near them. Instead of finding Kuno, he spotted someone he figured would take a while to find.

"Now where the hell am I?" Ryoga stood in the grass field of Furikan High.

"Hey Ryoga, how's it been? I want you to meet a new friend of mine," Ranma turned and pointed at the strange black man next to Ranma. "This is Morpheus. Morpheus, say hello to Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga, I need you to come with me to the Tendo dojo."

Before Ryoga can protest, Ranma splashed him with a cup of cold water and grabbed him and his clothing and ran off. Morpheus almost lost sight of them as he tried to figure this new mystery out. Thankfully he caught up just as Ranma came to a stop in front of house surrounded by a good sized wall.

"Here we are." Ranma stated happily as he ran inside. Ranma's first goal was to turn Ryoga back to a human. The second thing was to get everyone together and tell them about the Matrix. 'Here ya go Ryoga.' He thought as he dunked Ryoga hard into the deep tub of hot water. Out popped a naked Ryoga looking very mad.

"Get dressed and meet me outside in the next couple of minutes."

Ranma ran out of the room forcing Ryoga to have to get dressed. Otherwise he'd have to run after Ranma in the nude.

Outside, Ranma managed to gather the others. It didn't take long before Ryoga came out fully clothed and ready to kill Ranma for his actions.

With Ryoga present, Ranma stepped to one side to let Morpheus handle the rest. He did a good job and by the time he was done talking, he'd managed to talk everyone into leaving without ever telling them exactly what the Matrix really was. He even had Nabiki agreeing without the usual questions.

- - - - -

Over the next couple of week, they managed to free each of the Tendos one by one. It wasn't long before they had them all out, though most of them were worse off then Ranma when he exited. During their helping out the Tendos, they also managed to locate Shampoo, Ukyo, and Dr. Tofu.

"Ranma, I don't mind helping you free your friends, however is there any reason that you feel so many people are needed?"

"Well, yeah," Ranma smiled to himself. "We're taking the fight to the machines. All we need is to talk to Cologne and free her people and I think we'll have enough people for our new army. I've already seen first hand that these machines aren't able to stand up to Ki blast so all I have to do is make sure we all get in the shape we were while connected to the Matrix and we'll be ready." In the back of Ranma's mind he wondered how long it would take before he could control his Ki in the way he did when he was a part of the Matrix.

Morpheus realized the truth in what Ranma was saying. If they all could do these incredible moves outside the Matrix, perhaps they could help bring an end to the Matrix. Of course, even if they could do that, he knew that that would cause the deaths of anyone still connected. Even if they don't try to attack the main frame, perhaps this group could help defend Zion if the worst should ever happen.

"Count me in. I'll continue to help you do what you need to retrieve your friends and comrades."

- - - - -

That night, Morpheus wondered what the machines would think if an army of super humans, grown in their own virtual world, suddenly marching to the main frame. All they needed was a way to free as many people as possible. He knew that Neo would have to be the one to do this part, but Morpheus wish he knew how Neo would end up pulling this task off.

"Morpheus, I'm ready to go and talk to Cologne. She may need some time to prepare her tribe for leaving the Matrix. "

"Alright, be careful."

- - - - -

In side the Matrix, Ranma hurried to the Cat Cafe. When he found Cologne, he told her everything he could about the Matrix and their plans to bring it down. It didn't take much to convince Cologne that he was telling the truth. Ranma was grateful she didn't try to use her helping him as a bargaining chip to make him marry Shampoo. If she had done that, he'd said no and would have to make the assault with out her help.

On his way back to the exit site, the worst happened. He turned the last corner and spotted a man in a black suit.

"Either you're with the Men in Black or your one of those Agents Morpheus warned me about."

"Very perceptive of you Mr. Saotome. Yes, I'm... An Agent as you so put it. You've been quiet... busy. It's time to put a stop to this once and for all."

The Agent quickly pulled a gun and began to unload in Ranma's direction. Ranma prepared his hands and grabbed the bullets from the air much to the amazement of the Agent The agent realized that Ranma wasn't going to be taken down by just a gun and took up a fighting stance.

"Heh, trying to take me on with martial arts? Sorry buddy, but I'm going to have to take you out," Ranma confidently stated. The Agent came at Ranma full speed, throwing punches with the intentions of putting a fist sized hole in Ranma's chest. Ranma only stepped to the side and deflected the Agent's path into a wall.

As the Agent pulled himself lose, he charged again. This time, Ranma came at him, meeting his charge with a flurry of a thousand full strength punches. This sent the Agent right back into the wall. Ranma stepped up and looked down.

"If I understand it right, you're not human right?"

"I am not," the Agent responded as it spat in Ranma's direction.

"Then it's not murder," he stated as he slammed his fist through the Agent. As the dust cleared, he saw a body, but it wasn't the same. The Agent transformed into a middle aged man. "What the..."

- - - - -

Back on the ship, Ranma confronted Morpheus.

"What gives Morpheus? Where'd that man come from and where did the Agent go to?"

"I'm not sure how to sugar coat this so I'll just say it. Agents have the ability to take over anyone still connected to the Matrix. In essense, they are everyone." Ranma's face contorted at hearing this.

"That means... that man... I am a murderer aren't I?"

"No Ranma. You can't allow yourself to think like that. An Agent in control of a person makes it impossible to avoid, but you can't hesitate. Otherwise you will die."

- - - - -

Weeks passed by and the progress had gone well. Ranma looked over the group of warriors and friends that had been freed. The process had been slowed down due to their trying to avoid contact with squid patrols as well as convincing everyone to take a chance on what they were being told. The last group they were waiting on was Cologne's. She still hadn't reported back.

"Sir, we're reading another ship on an intercept course for us." The operator frantically tried to figure out what he could about their new guest. Morpheus stepped up to the holo-projector to inspect the approaching ship.

"I have never seen this particular ship before."

"Sir, it's hailing us! Their asking to come aboard."

"Set us down here and ask them the name of their captain."

"They say their captain's name is... Cologne. I think that's what they said sir." Ranma heard that and fell over in shock.

"Cologne!"

"Ranma, isn't that one of the people you mentioned trying to free?"

"Yeah, but I'm not certain how she did it."

"Tell her she has permission to board."

Ranma rushed outside to catch a glimpse of the person claiming to be Cologne. He eyed the craft next to theirs and noticed a group of women were exiting. He watched carefully for the sight of an old woman but none matched the old ghoul. As he continued to look over the crowd, one of the women spotted him and lunged for him.

Ranma only had a second to respond before the woman was within striking distance. The two began to fight furiously and Ranma quickly noted this woman seemed to have full use of all her muscles where he was still building his back up. A sudden strike to the chest showed him how far he needed to go before he was back as he landed thirty feet away.

"Come Son-in-law, I haven't even begun to fight and your already on your rear end."

"Son-in-law? Cologne?" Ranma eyes the woman and guessed that she looked no older then twenty five or thirty years.

"Well Son-in-law?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you pleased to see me?

"I don't know. Kind of. Still, I gotta know how come you're not old and dried up?"

"It's simple. You've heard about the Agent programs inside the Matrix right?"

"Yeah..." He thought about his first fight with one of them.

"Well, there are other programs besides the Agents. These 'other' programs are there to make certain that things work correctly. I was one of those such programs. I was in charge of... training of a new breed of Agents. When I found you, I knew you were the person that could turn the tide of the war with the humans, so I watched over you as best I could."

"If you were a computer program, how did you get a body?"

"That part was easy. I went back to my village and asked for a volunteer. This body belonged to that person. I wrote my code on to her mind and she became me. Then I deleted the old code that was me and here I am. Any of this make sense?"

"I think so..." In his head he scolded himself for even asking. "If you're a computer program working for the Matrix, why did you follow me out here?"

"Well, for some odd reason, while watching and guiding you, I grew attached to you, sort of like a mother and son kind of thing. It became more important to me that you do what you wanted. I figured out what you wanted to do when you left was to fight the machines, that's why I followed you."

Ranma wasn't sure what to say to this so he decided to change the topic.

"Got any training I could do? I've been feeling a bit too weak."

"I figured as much. I've already laid out a training plan that will have you back to your old self in no time."

"Sounds great! So what's first for our training plan?"

"Nothing difficult. We're just going to hike around the world."

"AROUND THE WORLD! Are you crazy! There are nothing but killer machines, freezing weather,  
and who knows what else."

"Relax Son-in-law, it's all part of the training. I've plotted a course for take that will minimize our contact with any sentinels. Besides, fighting them is part of the training. How else are you going to get your body back to the way it was inside the Matrix?"

"Well, then let's go get the others and head out."

Morpheus heard about their plan and did not look happy about it. He called Cologne over to his ship to try to talk her out of her plan.

"Welcome Cologne. I was hoping to ask you about your plan."

"Don't beat around the bush with me sunny. You've heard I'm taking the Ranma and his group on a training journey around the world and I'm sure your wondering if I'm crazy or suicidal." 

"I must admit both have crossed my mind, but I wanted to wait to hear from you before I decided on that. I can't allow you to do this."

"Ha! I'm afraid that this trip must happen or Ranma will never meet his potential. I am willing to fight to make sure he goes." To push her point home, she tapped Morpheus' desk causing it to explode. Had he been seated at his desk, he would have been torn up by the shrapnel.

"How...!"

"Ranma will be able to do that and much more when he is done. So, do you still want to try to stop our trip?" Morpheus remained silent and just stared at the remains of his desk. "I'll have someone bring you over a new desk from my ship."

"Speaking of your ship, I've never seen a ship with a design like that. Where did you get it?"

"While I was still part of the Matrix, I accessed the machine shop and programmed it to build me a ship using the latest design specs. Once it was done, I made sure it was flown to where my new body was stored."

- - - - -

Hours later, the group was ready. Everyone from Nerima was gathered outside Cologne's ship. 

"Everyone has heard about the plan correct?" Everyone shook

"You intend for me, Genma, my three daughters, Ryoga, and Ranma to hike around the world?" Soun thought the plan sounded a bit too simple.

"It's that simple. Of course, we'll have to survive the freezing weather and killer Sentinels."

"That's all?" It was obvious Soun still didn't understand, but Cologne knew he would eventually figure it out.

"This trip will be optional so anyone that doesn't want to go may go back to Zion with Morpheus." No one said anything, so Cologne decided they were all going. 'Interesting. Even Kasumi and Nabiki are willing to go on this trip. Well, I'll need to make sure they get an upload of Martial Arts knowledge or they'll just end up in the way."

"You know," Ranma started. "This still sounds a bit dangerous, but I feel a bit better knowing we'll have so many Amazons to fall back on if things get rough."

"Amazons? Ranma, who told you they were going?"

"No one, I just figured they would."

"Well, we're going most of the way without them and for the reason you stated. Once we've reached our first destination, they'll remain there while we continue on. "

Ranma held his tongue because he knew Cologne was right. Once the uploads were done, they headed towards the surface. Several hours later, they arrived at the surface and everyone except Ranma gasped when they saw it.

"Wha.. Whaa... What happened!"

"Pull yourself together Soun. This happened long before you were born." All Soun could do was cry for the next five minutes. With the help of Akane and Kasumi, they finally calmed him down.

"Pay attention. Ranma, Ryoga. You both know how to form energy blast through emotions. What I'm about to teach you is an attack that uses no emotion at all. Hold out your hand like this." She demonstrated by holding her hand straight out in front of her. "Now pull your energy to your center. Once it feels heavy, force it along the path of your arm and out your hand."

A blast of energy then shot out of her hand destroying a nearby mountain.

"You can do this slowly to do the damage you just saw or you can speed it up for a rapid fire attack that is good against a large scale force." Once again, she showed them with several fast moving energy shots from her hand. "Let's start with the basics. Gather your energy to your center. Don't worry about trying to fire it. We'll work on that later. For now, I want you to use this to keep yourself warm."

"Wait a minute. I've done this before. When me and pop were swimming across the oceans, we used this to keep ourselves from freezing to death."

"Very good, but I wonder how well you'll do in the real world. By forcing your body to hold this much built up energy for this for a long period of time, your energy focusing abilities will improve and then when I think your ready, we'll move to the next step."

"Yo, Cologne. Any idea where we are right now?"

"We're somewhere in Asia."

"Asia?" Something nagged at Ranma. 'Where have I heard that before?'

"Our first major stop is just over that mountain range." Something caught her eye. "Damn it, where's that block head Ryoga?"

"Oh no! He's... Lost!"

"Damn it. In this world, the fool as good as dead. We have to keep on moving."

As they got closer to their destination, Ranma's brain kicked it.

"I've got it! Asia is a continent with several countries including China! We're going to the location of your village aren't we!"

"Very good Son-in-law. I've already had supplies set up there."

- - - - -  
When they arrived, they found that Cologne had set up a perfect replica of her village that was in the Matrix. Every detail down to the materials used for the huts. In the center was an odd looking man. He stood roughy three feet tall and wore a brown suit that seemed rather out of fashion. 

This man make Cologne nervous.

"Who are you and how did you find this village." Cologne took up a battle stance just in case.

"Ranma! I'm very disappointed in you, going of and leaving an old man alone in that awful place!"

"Happousai? "

"As a way of say your sorry, why don't you slip in to this little number." Happousai splashed Ranma with a bucket of water and then pulled a bra out.

"Sorry old man, but I don't have a curse in the real world."

"Are you sure, Ranma?" Ranma quickly checked to make certain and found his chest was still flat. "How about we try this again."

Ranma decided once the freak figured out for certain that there was no curse that he might just leave them alone. As the second bucket of water hit him, he felt a slight convulsion and it didn't take long to realized he wasn't as tall. He turned to the group for help, only to see them in staring at him in shock.

"Guys..." His voice choked as he realized the true horror of what had happened.

"What's the matter Ranma? Not going to thank me for returning your better half to you? You have no idea how long it took to get those cured water to thaw out in this blistering cold. I had to go through several bodies just to get the amount I did get." The others finally snapped out of their shock and began to surround Happousai.

"I'd say it's time to give the Master what he deserves! What do you say Saotome?"

"I'm with you Tendo." Everyone took up a fighting stance, but before they could do anything, they heard Ranma's female voice yell out. Happousai turned to face Ranma just in time to see a giant ball of energy crashing on top of him.

"I'll be back!" Happousai yelled as the ball began to burn away his flesh. Soon there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes left.

Everyone else saw the blast coming and manage to get out of the blast radius.

"Ranma?" Akane ran over to him to see if he... she was ok. Ranma just fell to her knees and stared at the spot where Happousai stood. Akane realized Ranma was still in shock. She helped Ranma to her feet and guided her to one of the huts to rest.

Elsewhere, Cologne was being bombarded with dozens of question from the rest of the group.

"What just happened to Ranma?" Genma burned with a fury most people had never seen in him. He grabbed the shirt collar of Cologne and it was clear he wanted an answer that would make him happy. It was a shame she knew she couldn't provide one.

"The springs were a real place and it was copied into the Matrix just like everything else." Genma didn't like this answer to much, but managed to keep his cool.

"If no one here let that pervert Happousai out, I'd like to know how he did it!"

"I imagine the same way I did. Happousai is a computer program like me, only his reason for being there is unknown even to me. He must have copied himself on to someone."

"So is he gone now?"

"I don't think so. He said he'd be back which means he probably kept his original data intact. This journey just got more difficult." Genma released his hold on Cologne, partly wondering if she was even a bit nervous about his threats or if she was just playing the part.

"We need to get some hot water for my boy. Perhaps that will help clear his mind."

Despite the suggestion, no one had the nerve to bother Ranma yet. It was hours before Akane decided enough was enough and began to boil the water. When it was done, she quickly made her to way to Ranma's hut. As she approached the door, she noticed it was open. She checked inside, but Ranma was no where to be seen.

She was about to panic when she felt a power growing somewhere very close by. She started looking around and finally spotted Ranma on one of the mountain peaks. She didn't have to wonder for long what she was doing. 

Ranma began to yell as energy built inside of her. It was starting to burn, but she still hadn't collected enough. After a few more minutes, she finally had enough and let it all out through her hands into the sky. The massive blast of energy began to part the darkness that was above them. Within seconds, the sky was visible and sun light began to creep in from the opening. Akane saw Ranma do this and noticed he was now almost out of energy. She ran up the mountain path to where Ranma was. She arrived just in time to catch Ranma.

"Look Akane. Things will be back to the way they used to be..." Ranma passed out in Akane's arms. Despite the energy loss, it appeared she had simply fainted. Back at the hut, Akane found the water was still hot enough. She poured it over Ranma and admired the petit young girl changing in to the handsome young man she'd come to have strong feelings for.

- - - - -

Days later, Ranma came out to let everyone know he was ready to continue their training journey. He was surprised to see the sky was still clear where he'd shot his energy blast. The sun was shining through bright and clear.

"Cologne, about how long do you think that hole in the sky will be there?"

"Well, I figure it will probably be there for a good couple of years. Basically, you burned up the airborne particles that were in that area."

"Then if we just keep doing this, soon the sky will be back to normal?"

"Yes Son-in-law, but now is not the time. First we have to make certain you are ready."

The group set out once again. This time they headed to the east. Everyday, Ranma could feel his body getting stronger and stronger. Even when he was sleeping, he could tell his it was improving. By the feelings he was getting, his strength could soon surpass the what he had inside the Matrix. He could tell that the others were coming along nicely, but none were even close to his level. 

Every night before going to sleep, Ranma made it a point to collect large amounts of energy and then fire it into the sky to clear the sky of the dense black stuff that polluted the air. He knew it was too little too late, but it made him feel better to try.

Several months pass by and the group finally arrives in Japan.

"Pay attention. Our next training will be to reconstruct the fallen city of Nerima. For this part, I've contacted my tribe and they'll be here in a four days. They'll be able to help us out, but we're not going to be finished until we've done everything we can. Ranma, I want to you start clearing as much of the surrounding skies as you can. Everyday, that will be your only task until you're done."

"Hey, why does Ranma get the easy job?" Akane look furious at the idea that Cologne would play favorites at a time like this.

"Well, no one here has progressed as far as Ranma in the skill of collecting and firing energy blast. And this will not be an easy job. He has to clear over 100 square miles of sky and that job will be made much harder since the air currents will cloud move new particles into areas he'll have cleared." Akane thought about it for a few minutes before it was clear she had no more objections.

Despite how long Cologne thought it would take Ranma, he managed to complete his task in a short two weeks. Cologne thought about letting him take some time off, but decided against it. 'The harder he works, the stronger he'll get.'

- - - - -

A year went by and work on the city was almost done. The work only slowed down when ever a patrol of Sentinels would get to close. Sometimes the Sentinels would just pass over. Sometimes they would stop to investigate and the group would have to fight. Thankfully, they were normally left completely alone.

Day after day, the group would work without stopping. They would build buildings, pave roads, set up the power grid and even lay new pipes for the plumbing. With the help of Cologne's Amazon tribe, the work went by much quicker.

Cologne was pleased to see after a full day of working, Ranma would still have more then enough energy left. He really was something else.

"Ranma, we only have a few weeks left, so I want you to start working on the defensive grid. I've already drew out a map to show you were everything goes. You just have to set it out."

Ranma carefully looked over the map and turned with a smile on his face.

"This will be a piece of cake."

- - - - -

(A/N This is a minor rewrite of an old story of mine that I've become interested in attempting a second chapter on. Of course I'm not sure so I thought I'd publish it and see if anyone has any ideas on where the group can go from here. Also, if anyone has any ideas on how to improve what's already written, please tell me. Thank you and have a great day.) 


End file.
